


May the 3rd

by BetteNoire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cake, Character Death, F/M, Flowers, I could have written more but I feel like I ended it well, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: It's Chisa's birthday and Kyosuke's brought a cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first attempt at writing a fanfiction for anything that isn't an SYOC so I hope you enjoy! I apologise for any spelling mistakes in advance.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

He clutches the flowers in his left hand and the cake in his right. The cake is still in its outstandingly beautiful box with its orange background and orange, blue, white, pink and green.

Her haunting green eyes stare at him as he rests the flowers against the grass. She had always loved orchid's and begonia's so they helped brighten up the selection of roses, lillies, daisys and hyacinths that he had bought with them. His tears dripped down his face as he sat down in the grass. Both of his hands were on the cakes box.

"Hey," The words feel forced and unnatural but he still keeps going. A foreign smile sits on his face.

"Today's May 3rd isn't it Yukisome?"

"Ruruka helped make your cake. It's been crushed a little but that shouldn't matter. Not to you anyway. You always saw the bright side in anything and everyone. To you even the worst villain could have changed. You brought hope to so many people but in the end it's unclear how much of that was faked."

He has to pause to let the tears fade. This isn't what he is. He's supposed to be the former SHSL Student Council Presifent for gods sake! And yet here he is letting his emotions and feelings get in the way of moving on. What is he doing...

"Chisa Yukisome. I'm sorry for what that bitch did to you. Happy birthday."

He opens the cake box and places the cake on the grass.

Thankfully, Ando had the cortosy to put a cardboard plate on the bottom of the cake. The cake looks even more beautiful out of its box. Despite only being one layer ("But why only one layer? Didn't you love her more than that!" "Ando do you want there to be a fifteen layer cake in the middle of a graveyard?" "That sounds amazing actually." "Get on with it already.") the details were so furnished and pretty.

Flowers were swirled around the corners of the cake in all the colours Yukisome loved. Oranges, Greens and Whites... Ruruka Ando has gone above and beyond with cake making while not even mentioning the cute little message in the middle of the cake.

It had been swirled in italics using white buttercream. The message looked perfect even with the fact that Ruruka had to redo it over 5 times implanted in his memory. That was thanks to the hour she had spent in the last meetings complaining about how long it took to get perfect. Kyosuke gets up and rubs his eyes.

The message inscribed in the cake stays in his mind as he leaves the graveyard leaving the flowers and cake next to the grave of the woman he loved.

May the 3rd.

_The day she was born._

**But not the day she died.**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from here: http://raynef-art.tumblr.com/post/139487824267/happy-birthday-neku-just-a-quick-one-before
> 
> Munakatas so OOC here sorry


End file.
